Two Musicians, a Scientist and a Fop
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: A short story about Piper and Pepper McMullen, who meet Klavier Gavin and Ema Skye, and become friends with them. Hope you enjoy this story!


Two Musicians and, a Scientist, and a Fop

"Pepper! Guess who I just met!" Piper yelled as she ran to her room that she shared with Pepper.

"Who Piper?"

"Klavier Gavin!" She squealed.

"You are such a fan girl, Piper."

"Not my fault he's an AMAZING singer!"

"He just started his career, idiot."

"Pepper! You're so mean!"

"Piper, we're twelve, he's like what, seventeen?"

"He's only five years older than us!"

"He's also a prosecutor, we're only dumb musicians."

"Pepper! You love playing the guitar though!"

"Yeah, but not when I have to hear my dumb twin sister fan girl ALL the time."

"Grr, Mr. Gavin said he might help us."

"I don't care."

Pepper finished writing the last verse of a song she and Piper had been working on for ages.

"Hey, Pipes, maybe Mr. Gavin can look this over."

"Let me read the last verse, first, Pepper."

_Listen to me now, I'm not who I used to be, I'm myself and I'm taking the stage._

_Hear me now, I'm off the ground, and I'm listening to my favorite sounds._

_The music, the beat, I hear it all._

_That's who I wanna be, on stage just you and me._

"Wow, Pepper that is awesome!"

"Thanks, Pipes."

Piper looked through her purse for something, "Here it is!"

"What is that?"

"Mr. Gavin's phone number, he said to use it for business inquiries."

"Right, call him then."

Piper dialed his number and he answered quickly, "_Hello this is Klavier Gavin._"

"Hey Mr. Gavin, its Piper."

"_Hello Fraulein Piper._"

"My sister and I finished a song and we were wondering if you could look at it."

"_I'd be happy to, Fraulein. How about you two meet me at People Park in a few."_

"Alright! I'll tell Pepper!"

"_See you then Fraulein._"

"Bye Mr. Gavin!"

She hung up and turned to her sister, "Pepper, we're meeting Mr. Gavin at People Park, c'mon!"

"Coming, coming."

They walked to the park and met up with Klavier.

"Hello Fraulien's."

"Hi Mr. Gavin!" Piper said happily.

"Hello, Mr. Gavin, I'm Pepper."

"Hello Fraulein Pepper."

"Fop, do I have to be here?" Ema said emerging from behind Klavier.

"Yes Fraulein Skye."

"But I have work to do for Lana!"

"I talked with your sister, you're fine."

"Ugh, fop."

"Umm, Mr. Gavin, who's this?" Piper asked curiously.

"Oh, this is Ema Skye."

"Please to meet you Ms. Skye." The sister said happily.

"Pleased to meet you two, too."

"You wanted me to look over your song, right Fraulein Piper?"

"Oh yeah! Here you go Mr. Gavin."

"Pepper, do you wanna come with me and get something to drink?" Ema asked Pepper politely.

"Sure, Ms. Skye, it would be better than being with my idiotic sister."

"Alright, how about some coffee?"

"Can we get a smoothie or something?"

"Sure."

They walked to the nearby smoothie place, "Pepper, why don't you like Piper?"

"She's just annoying! All she ever talks about is music this, and music that! I wish she'd talk more about science!"

"That's what I wish the fop would do."

"You like science too, Ms. Skye?"

"Yeah, it's kind of my life."

"Well, I mean science is my life too, but I like playing guitar for concerts…"

"It's nice you accompany Piper on guitar."

"Yeah, but I mean I should be allowed to do my own stuff ever so often."

"That's how I feel about the fop."

"Ms. Skye, would you possibly like to come to our next concert?"

"I would love to Pepper!"

They continued to talk for a little while longer until Pepper's phone rang, "_Pepper! Come back to the park!_" Piper yelled on the phone.

"P-Pipes?! What's wrong?!"

"_Just get back now!_"

"I-I'm coming!" Pepper said and hung up.

"W-what happened Pepper?!"

"She wouldn't tell me!"

Ema and Pepper ran back to the park, to see a man, about fifteen or sixteen lying on the ground hurt, "S-sir! Are you alright!?" Pepper asked concerned.

The man looked up for a second then dropped his gaze back to the ground, and didn't say anything.

"M-Ms. Skye! C-can you call an ambulance, while I investigate?"

"Sis! I'll call an ambulance, you and Ms. Skye investigate!" Piper said dialing 9-1-1.

Em and Pepper investigated the scene, it seemed to be that this young man was brutally hit by something, or someone and was bleeding badly.

"Ms. Skye, can I use some fingerprinting powder?"

"I-I guess Pepper."

Pepper used the powder on a bracelet that was at the scene, "M-Ms. Skye! L-Look!"

"Pepper! You might have just found a vital piece of evidence!"

"We're not in court, Fraulein." Klavier said from behind Ema.

"Gah! I forgot you were here fop!"

"Did you two find anything useful?"

"Pepper found a bracelet with fingerprints."

"Two set of prints, actually Ms. Skye!"

"W-what?! I-I'm calling my sister to see if we should bring it to her or the forensics department."

Ema called Lana and put her on speaker, "_Yes Ema?_"

"Lana, someone was hurt at People Park!"

"_Did you call an ambulance?_"

"Yes! But we found a bracelet with two sets of prints on it!"

"_Bring it to the forensics department._"

"I will, Lana, thanks!" Ema said and hung up.

"Fraulein Skye, I'll keep watch here, you and Fraulein Pepper can go."

"Thanks fop! C'mon Pepper!"

They ran to the forensics department and got the bracelet analyzed, "Ms. Skye, the two sets of prints were from Apollo Justice and Maya Leons."

"Thank you so much sir!"

"Ms. Skye, can I go to the hospital where Mr. Justice is staying?"

"Sure Pepper, but first, here." She said and handed Pepper her phone number.

"What's this for Ms. Skye?"

"Incase Mr. Justice tells you anything important."

"Thanks Ms. Skye!"

Pepper ran to the hospital and went to Apollo's room, to see Piper, "Pipes, is Mr. Justice alright?"

"He's fine, nothing too bad."

"That's great!"

"He's been slipping in and out of consensus a lot though…"

"That's not great…"

"Nggh, w-what happened?"

"Mr. Justice! You're alright!"

"W-who are you two?"

"I'm Pepper McMullen, and this is my sister Piper."

"Pepper, tell him what happened."

She explained what happened, "And now you're here Mr. Justice."

Apollo felt his wrist, "M-my bracelet!"

"Mr. Justice, calm down!"

"S-sorry Pepper…"

"It's quite alright, Apollo, just stay calm."

Ema walked in with Apollo's bracelet on her wrist, "Mr. Justice, I believe this is yours."

She handed him the bracelet, "Thank you miss."

"You're welcome."

"Are they looking for Ms. Leons, Ema?"

"Yes they are Pepper."

"Pepper, I think mom and dad are getting worried…"

"O-okay, Ema, can you call me if Ms. Leons is caught?"

"Sure thing, Pepper!"

Piper and Pepper ran home to see their parents sitting on the couch, "Pepper, Piper! You're alright!"

"Mom, guess what Pepper did!"

"What did she do?"

"She helped with investigating a crime scene, where someone named Apollo Justice got hurt."

"Wow Pepper, your mother and I always knew you loved science." Their dad said happily.

"Thanks dad!"

"Well girls, dinner's ready."

'This was one doozy of a day, but I had fun with Ms. Skye, Mr. Gavin and Pipes.'

**A/N: Why do most of my stories, have a hurt Polly? I don't even know XD, well I hope you enjoyed, and yes I had to have Ema and Klavier know each other because I had the urge to type fop, for some reason XD. Thanks for reading, and btw Pepper is the more serious sister and Piper is the more fun and loving sister. Also I just needed Apollo in this for some reason... xD**


End file.
